Forum:"Najlepsze" wandalizmy
*Witam gorąco i bardzo serdecznie! Ale OK: ten temat jest dość dziwnym, choć były i bardziej nietuzinkowe. Będą tu publikowane perełki IPków, zamieszczane na naszej Wiki, aby nie odeszły w niepamięć. Jest to także swoisty hołd dla ich powierzchowności i głupoty. Oto pierwszy z nich, treść artu ' ''Jefferson Motel : Motel Jefferson znajduje się w los santos okolicy jefferson. Wielkość budynku jest średni. Kolor ''budynku jest pomarańczowy. Można wejść do motelu jefferson. Tam są automat do picia oraz pancerz. ''Wykonanie misji motelu jefferson to ,,jednoczenie rodzin. ''Kategorie:Zwiedzanie Gimme your all money! 15:46, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) *A tu kolejny bełkot w artykule ' ''Angel Pine ': ''Niektóre dzielnice lub ulice w grze GTA: San Andreas są stworzone na podstawie Stylu Ulicy Ciemnej (własc: Dark Street Style). Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć więcej na temat tego stylu patrz w Wikipedii. Gimme your all money! 15:14, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) *Ten tekst, to treść "artu" ' ''Panopticon ': '' The Panopticon to jedna z opuszczonych farm w Red County. Podobno należy do Leather Face' a. W szopach można zauważyć krew. Prowadzi do niej kilka dróg wokół, których jest pełno sągów drewna. Wykonujemy tam misję dla Cesara Vialpando. Normalnie tam nie ma nic specjalnego, lecz w czasie gdy masz poziom poszukiwania przez policję o wysokości dwóch gwiazdek szopy są wspaniałą kryjówką aby przez chwilę odpocząć. Gimme your all money! 19:55, lut 26, 2011 (UTC) *To mnie rozwaliło. Edycja z artykułu ' ''Szkoła jazdy ': ''YOOZEK Z MIELNA TO CIOTA JEBANA *Bez komentarza... Z artykułu ' ''RC Goblin ': ''krążom mity że na dachu budynku zero RC shop o kturejść godzinie chyba od 6:00 do ? można znaleść RC Cam,RC Tiger,RC Bandit,RC Baron oraz RC Goblin. *Z ' ''Rodziny z Grove Street ': ''na niekturych ścianach np.za cluckin bell za kturym kupujemy jedzenie w misj pszejażdżka można znaleść napisy GROWE. Na razie tyle ;P Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 14:00, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) *Oto kolejna perła, z artykułu ' ''Marco Forelli ', pochodząca od naszej byłej regularnej użytkowniczki, o której lepiej nie wspominać ;] ''.Bardzo przystojny,pokochałam go. '' Gimme your all money! 14:08, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) *To ja mam dwa majonezy z ' DBP Security ' od wyżej wspomnianej UżytkowniczkiKtórejNickuNieWartoWspominać :D Pierwszy: ''Poruszają się kozacko wolnymi Securicarami. (treść dodana w nawiasach kwadratowych, to słowa dodane przez nią, pozostała część zdania była normalnie w arcie) I drugi: Wyglądają jak wieprze z wielgachną dupą Nic dodać, nic ująć =] Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 21:13, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) *A oto intymne wyznanie, jednego z edytorów, w artykule ' ''Ricardo Diaz ': '' '''MAM PROBLEMY Z PROSTATĄ ' '' Gimme your all money! 21:44, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) *I kolejny już wandalizm, tym razem treść tegoż oto: ' ''Sklepy z narzędziami ': ''sklep z traktorami Kategoria:Do zbierania Opis zmian tego "artu", brzmiał: za 4 dni o.O Gimme your all money! 17:51, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) *Treść artykułu ' ''High Dive ': '' Gimme your all money! 18:59, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) *Tu zwandalizowany został ' ''Szablon:Do ': '' } Użycie:}}]]gta jst super sWe&t Gimme your all money! 08:18, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) *A tu z kolei, nieudolna próba utworzenia artu, przez Potoka013. Znowuż ' ''High Dive ': '' Gimme your all money! 18:24, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) :I już długo nie ujrzymy żadnego kwiatka w ' ''High Dive ', gdyż zablokowałem możliwość tworzenia tego artykułu przez nie-sysopów. tomta1 [✉] 19:04, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) *Mam tu treść artykułu ' Popping Cherries ', swoją drogą nie najgorszego, ale przez parę ''rarytasów, spapranego: Popping Cherries to budka z lodami występująca w Gta san andreas w której możemy zakupić lody.Stając w znaczniku kupujemy loda,a każdy lód kosztuje dolara.Będzie bardzo potrzebna do zjedzenia gdy jesteśmy godni i nie mamy pieniędzy na jedzenie w restauracji(nie dostarczają one wiele energi).Jeżeli ktoś z was lubi jeść lody,to bardzo polecam je kupować.Są dwie wersje budki:z kołami i bez kół. ''Występowanie: ''-Obok parkingu naprzeciwko sklepu Zero RC shop w Garcia. ''-W Las Venturas w:Blackfield,Old Las Venturas Strip,The Clown's Pocket. ''-Obok parkingu naprzeciwko stacji telewizyjnej(na parkingu obok budki znajduje się Coach)na wyżynach Pomiędzy San Fierro a Wsią.'' Ciekawostki: ''-Lody sprzedaje ten sam czarnoskórny mężczyzna. ''-Kiedy zatopimy budkę(najlepiej to zrobić autem i rozpędzić się albo zniszczyć bazooką lub wyżutnią rakiet) lub zabijemy sprzedawcę,kupno loda nie będzie możliwe. ''-Bijąc sprzedawcę lodów(lodziarza),będzie również nas bił. ''-Na budce z lodami znajduje się głowa Clowna Pana Whoopiee'ego. Gimme your all money! 19:53, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) *Kolejny nieporadny tekst, treść artu ' ''Los Santos Courier ': ''Los Santos Courier(w skrócie LSC)jest misją poboczną w gta san andreas,która wymagana jest do ukończenia gry w 100%.Pojazd do tej misji to BMX.Jeśli chcemy przyspieszyć,musimy naciskać szybko klawisz W lub strzałkę w górę.Misja polega na zawożeniu paczek(są 4 poziomy).Kiedy ukończymy 4 poziom,Roboi's Food Mart będzie pracować dla nas(oczywiście możemy poprawić jeżeli chcemy). Gimme your all money! 13:07, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) *I jeszcze jeden. '' 'Wyzwanie BMX ': ''BMX Changelle(w skrócie BMX)polega na przejechaniu wszystkich punktów kontrolnych.Za każdy przejechany punkt kontrolny dostajemy +10sekund.Zdobywanie punktów kontrolnych na ziemi nie powinno sprawić problemu,gorzej gdy mosimy skoczyć ze skoczni.A gdy się wam uda,BMX Changelle będzie zaliczony(BMX Changelle jest wymagany do ukończenia gry w 100%)! Gimme your all money! 13:07, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) *Kolejna perła o nieregularnych kształtach, najpewniej od tego samego usera, który pisał powyższe perełki... A oto ' ''Próba góry Chiliad ': ''Chiliad Changelle( w skrócie CC)jest misją poboczną w gta san andreas.Są to (są3 wyścigi) wyścigi kolarskie(sąwymagane do ukończenia gry w 100%). Zaraz opiszę wyścig: ''Wyścig 1:Najkrótsza trasa,ale bardzo kręta.Dlatego radzę wam uważać na zakrętach,bo możecie wypaść z trasy!Wiem że rower się ciężko się steruje,ale nie szarżujcie go za bardzo.Dopiero na ostatnim odcinku przyspieszcie i wygrajcie. ''Wyścig 2:Trasa jest o wiele dłuższa,ale jest prostrza.Jedziemy na około góry.O wypadnięciu nie musisz się martwić.Radzę wam żebyście na początku objęli prowadzenie i próbować go nie tracić,bo nie będziecie mieli szans na wygraną. ''Wyścig3:Tym razem każdy śiciga się z 2 przeciwnikami.Problem w tym żę trasa jest bardzo trudna i liczy się precyzja.Po drewnianych kładkach jedźcie za konkurentami,potem gdy będziecie na powierzchni ziemi,starajcie się ich wyprzedzić.Reszta wyścigu jest podobna do tego pierwszego. ''UWAGA!!!Trzeba pamiętać o zasadach: ''1.Im większa umiejętnośćjazdy na rowerze,tym mamy większe szanse na zwycięstwo. ''2.Chiliad Changelle odbywa się od:7:00-18:00. Gimme your all money! 13:19, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) :Proszę, bez przesady. Texel 13:21, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) *I kolejny, tym razem ' Wirujący ptaszek ': ''Wirujący Ptaszek jest jednym z wyścigów turniejowych w gta san andreas na lotnisku Las Venturas.Pojazd to News Chopper.Żeby wygrać ten turniej,treba przelecieć helikopterem przez wszystkie znaczniki.Kiedy przelecimy ostatni znacznik to oznacza koniec wyścigu.Pokaże się czas(ile przelecieliśmy).Ten wyścig jest wymagany do ukończenia gry w 100%.W czasie wyścigu możecie schować helikopter do hangaru na opuszczonym lotnisku w Verdant Meadows(jeżeli ktoś z was lubi helikoptery lub jest kogoś z was ulubionym pojazdem czy ktoś jest z was maniakiem helikopterów). P.S. To nie ode mnie zależy, kto jakie głupoty wypisuje. Gimme your all money! 14:34, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) *Pytanie w artykule ' ''Metro w GTA IV ': ''joł ziomy. Sorry, że tutaj wpisuję się, ale mam pytanie: jak zostać adminem tej wiki?? Gimme your all money! 15:52, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) *Drobny wpisik, w artykule ' ''San Andreas ', pod firmami pocztowymi: ''* LSD Gimme your all money! 14:42, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) *Treść artykułu ' ''Burger Shot (era GTA IV) ': ''Retauracja typu fast-food. Można tam zjeść flowburgera za 1$. Nic dodać, nic ująć. Gimme your all money! 18:13, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) *Artykuł ' ''Get Lost ', popełniony przez Mathew11111: ''W tej misyji trocimy mieszkonie. Nie wiom jok bo nie grołem ale trocimy. Gimme your all money! 11:06, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w artykule ' ''Do You Have Protection? ': ''Kategoria:znajdywnie sklepów w gta4 Gimme your all money! 18:08, mar 31, 2011 (UTC) *A tu, niejaki Marcin Piekarek, wstawił "coś", do artykułu ' ''Liberty City (era GTA III) ': ''Link title'Bold textItalic textBold text Headline text '' Co to? Nie wiem... Gimme your all money! 19:34, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) *Wprost rozbrajająca szczerość, w artykule ' ''Bumps & Grinds : to jest nie wem co '' Gimme your all money! 17:54, kwi 5, 2011 (UTC) *Art ' Dragunov ': ''jest na dachu posterunku policji w Washington Beach ? Gimme your all money! 10:25, kwi 9, 2011 (UTC) *Snucie domysłów przez niezarejestrowanego użytkownika, w artykule ' ''Czas apokalipsy '86 ': '' Może z jakiegoś powodu ludzie dowiezieli się o wojnie gangów i zpanikowali. Może to być tytułowa "apokalipsa". Gimme your all money! 15:25, kwi 10, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm sam w sobie: ' ''Jebać nonsensopedię! ', a to jego treść: ''jebać nonsensopedię! te gówno musi zostać usunięte z serwerów!! Kategoria:admini Gimme your all money! 20:43, kwi 12, 2011 (UTC) *I kolejne wypociny, na ' ''stronie głównej ': ''Słuchajcie ziomy, jebcie tą nonsensopedię w dupę. Wchodźcie na nią i ją usuwajcie, bo to rasistowska i nazistowska strona ( i nie tylko) Gimme your all money! 20:48, kwi 12, 2011 (UTC) *Nadgorliwość IPka w spolszczaniu, w artykule ' ''Easter Egg ': ''Easter jajko Gimme your all money! 16:48, kwi 13, 2011 (UTC) *"Artykuł" ' ''Ogień ': ''uszkodzenia części gry Grand Theft Auto, przeznaczony do zadawania stałej wysokości szkody na nikogo i niczego na czas.Wprowadzono w oryginalnej gry, ogień od dawna wykorzystywane jako broń w grze przez miotacz ognia i koktajle Mołotowa, które były wprowadzone w Grand Theft Auto 1 i Grand Theft Auto 2, odpowiednio. Zachowanie Pożar w serii Grand Theft Auto zmieniło się na przestrzeni czasu, silnik gry jest lepsza lub odtwarzane wielokrotnie. GTA1-GTA2 brak wpisu GTAlll-GTA Vice City Stories brak wpisu GTAlV brak wpisu ... Gimme your all money! 18:05, kwi 16, 2011 (UTC) *Dziwny wpis w arcie ' ''Kent Paul ': ''Podczas cut- scenek z jego udziałem tego nie widać, ale na artworku obok widać, że jego fryzura to niedługi kiełb. Gimme your all money! 16:49, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) *Arcydzieło bzdury, a mianowicie ' ''Ymnjhnnhnj ': ''hjhhh hnjhnh mjmhjhmj jj nmjjmnjujhjjhjhujuyujjumnmhjlhholhhh. jnhhjjnhjhjmhjjhljhhljjhmjnljhlh;.hmj hh;'jh;lh h;mjjjhlhh hyhhhhhhj jjmjmj jhjhjjh;ljhh;.hjlhj hljhhhhjhhl.hhjhjjljh;j;lhjljhjhh;llujlhlyhlhllhlhlhhol lhjhhjlhjhjhjhjhjlh" j'' Opis tego artykułu, brzmiał ''yhmwandalizmhbhb. Gimme your all money! 15:21, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) :A page=Ymnjhnnhnj}} zostało usunięte z powodu "yhmwandalizmhbhb". tomta1 [✉] 16:30, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) *"Obszerny" art, a mianowicie ' ''Gangi w GTA Chinatown Wars ': ''D Gimme your all money! 18:20, kwi 19, 2011 (UTC) *Ocena kibola, w arcie ' ''Boomshine Blowout ': ''Victor muszi byc za ŁKS Łódź Gimme your all money! 09:32, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) *Kolejny prostatowiec, w artykule ' ''Mały Meksyk ': ''MAM PROSTATE POMOCY !!!!!!! Opis tegoż, brzmiał pomocy. Gimme your all money! 10:35, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) *Plankt jakiegoś idioty (BG0710, najpewniej), o nazwie ' ''BG0710 tu będzie kurwy ': ''huje jebane- jeszcze tutaj wpadnę i usune wam wszystkie arty śmiecie Ale się boimy... Gimme your all money! 12:07, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) *Poprzednia edycja wyżej wspomnianego prostatowca, z marca, w artykule ''Cholo Sabre: cipa i kutas to fajna rzecz Ta, wiadomo... Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 17:43, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) *Bełkot, w artykule ' ''Kryjówki w GTA Vice City . Tekst wstawiony przez wandala, został dodatkowo oznaczony pogrubioną czcionką: '' !:D''' '' '' !Mama '' '' !Tata '' '' !Dług '' '' !Pojemność odkurzacza od fkljdhkldjgdhlkdhdglkdl;hg;d;hd;g;lfdjldfhldhj;dlhdgl;hg;hdg;dhldkfhdbvknc,mhkdjvcnlkjnl '' |'' ''-'' ''|100px | 100px ''-'' |'Hotel Ocean View | 'Hotel Ocean View'' ''-'' |Ocean Beach '' ''| Ocean Beach '' ''- '' ''|$0 '' ''- '' ''|'84097607064704764y98704706487809-64770-4676-7-6476479769786386h '' |-'' ''-'' ''|100px | 100px |'Posiadłość przy Ocean Heights'' | 'Posiadłość przy Ocean Heights'' ''-'' |Ocean Beach | Ocean Beach |$7 000 | $7 000 ''-'' |1 |-'' ''-'' ''|100px | 100px |'Posiadłość Links View'' | 'Posiadłość Links View'' |Vice Point | Vice Point |$6 000 ''-'' |1 |-'' ''|100px | 100px |'Posiadłość El Swanko Casa'' | '''Posiadłość El Swanko Casa |Vice Point | Vice Point | $8 000 | 1 |-'' ''|100px | 100px |'Posiadłość przy Washington Street 1102'' | 'Posiadłość przy Washington Street 1102'' |Washington Beach | Washington Beach |$3 000 |'''04654744774755764754709707954567890n' '' |-'' ''|100px | 100px |'Posiadłość przy Vice Point 3321'' | 'Posiadłość przy Vice Point 3321'' |Vice Point |$2 500 |0 |-'' ''|100px | 100px |'Kamienica przy stadionie'' | 'Kamienica przy stadionie'' |Downtown | Downtown ''-'' |$14 000 |8 |-'' ''|100px | 100px |'Rudera meneli'' | 'Rudera meneli'' |Downtown' | Downtown |$91 000 | $1 000 |'''Nie ma mnie' '' | -'' ''|} Jeśli gdzieś się pomyliłem, to przepraszam. Tekst długi, ale wandalizmów nie pominąłem na pewno :P BTW, opis tej "edycji", brzmiał fvdfdg. Gimme your all money! 19:13, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) *"ART" ' ''Pedały ': ''Lepiej się strzeżcie, bo tutaj wpadnę i ukrócę waszą nędzną wikię do zera Gimme your all money! 17:07, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) *Wandalizm w artykule ' ''Esperanto ': ''twoja stara to niezłe esperanto ty jebany gimnazjalisto, wypierdalaj bo ci zajebię Gimme your all money! 10:15, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) * "Artykuł" ' ''Zatankowano ': ''SOLUCJA W TEJ MISJ NASZYM ZADANIEM BYŁO OCHRANIAĆ ZERO'S RC SHOP PRZED POJAZDAMI RC Tiger Berkleya. CZYLI wysadzanie RC Banditów obok RC Tigerów Berkleya. PO WYSADZIENIÓ WSZYSTKIH RC Tigerów Berkleya ZABIJAMYJ GO, TRZY FALE RC TIGERÓW BERKLEYA MAMY WYSADZIĆ. Gimme your all money! 14:48, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC)